


Быть посмелее

by kris_soulmate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate





	Быть посмелее

\- Класс. Спасибо. Итак, мы в башке у Фишера и против нас вся его армия. И, если нас убьют, мы будем куковать в Лимбе, пока мозги не высохнут. М?  
За этим якобы ироничным выступлением Имс попытался спрятать волнение и даже страх. Не вышло. Кажущаяся бравада – лишь маска, и Артур почему-то это прекрасно понимал. Прикусив губу, он осторожно переместил раненого Сайто с собственных рук на узкий подоконник. Выдохнув, он покосился на Имса. Тот выглядел не то чтобы испуганным, но изрядно растерянным.  
Обстановка в помещении продолжала накаляться. Кобб пытался казаться невозмутимым. Йусуф виновато оглядывал растерявшихся напарников. Ариадна, облокотившись на машину, бездумно смотрела в потолок. Фишер наслаждался темнотой и неведением, чему изрядно способствовали хлороформ и мешок на голове. Сайто, тихо постанывая от боли, без сознания лежал на подоконнике. Имс вальяжно развалился на стуле, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ниже первого уровня сна он не опустится.  
Проекции приближались и приближались. Теперь сновидцы находились на расстоянии их выстрелов. Артур бегло оглядел оцепеневшую компанию и, отбросив в сторону здравый смысл, подбежал к окну.   
Ему нужно оружие. Срочно. Реальности (реальности?) пришлось повиноваться, и перед окном валялся поцарапанный автомат.   
Артур был неплохим стрелком, да и бывать в экстренных ситуациях ему приходилось регулярно. Однако проекций не становилось меньше. Казалось, его выстрелы лишь множили их. Следует заметить, что сама «армия» Фишера, увы, не страдала от особой беззащитности. Одна из их пуль едва не попала Артуру в левую руку. Отскочив и недовольно дернув головой, он вновь прицелился.   
\- Во сне можно быть и посмелее, пупсик, - послышался за спиной насмешливый голос Имса.   
Всего один его выстрел – и проекции оказались охваченными огнем.  
Артур повернулся и покосился на оружие Имитатора. Переведя взгляд на самодовольную морду его обладателя, молодой человек прошипел:  
\- Что, решил потренироваться перед неделей обороны?  
Как ни странно, хамить в ответ Имс не стал. Он лишь усмехнулся и, хлопнув брюнета по плечу, ехидно произнес:  
\- Нет, решил поделиться с неимущими своей великолепной фантазией. А неделя беспрерывной обороны – это, знаешь ли, не для меня. Немного опасно, не находишь? Так что радуйся, я с вами.  
Артур лишь выразительно скрипнул зубами и брезгливо отошел немного дальше. Спустя несколько мгновений он повернулся и тихо сказал:   
\- Спасибо.  
Имс приветливо подмигнул.  
Пора идти дальше.


End file.
